


Her Hands

by AceAsSpace



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fear of Magic, Mentions of Sex, Solas is briefly mentioned, accidental injury, he doesn't actually show up, the true love story here is between me and dashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsSpace/pseuds/AceAsSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera was screaming. Not the good kind either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hands

 

Sera was screaming. Not the good kind either, the kind when Brin curls her fingers just so. 

It took the larger woman several seconds to figure out what had happened. Sera was using her mouth quite expertly on her, and her tongue had hit just the perfect spot when Brin grabbed her arm to steady herself.

Brin's eyes moved to the arm she had grabbed and nearly screamed herself. 

Angry, red, zig-zagging burns were etched onto Sera's arm. Lightning burns. 

"Oh- Oh shit!" Brin swore, reaching out for her lover. 

Sera screamed again and backed away from her as far as she could while staying on the bed. "You magicked me! You- you-" She was panicking, small tears forming in her eyes.

Adaar was at a loss, looking down at her hands in horror. She hadn't lapsed in control like this since she was a child! "I didn't mean it!" She nearly screamed back. "I just- I lost control and- Shit, shit I'm so sorry." Her terrible hands began to shake, and she reached up and curled a hand into her blond curls to ground herself.

Sera was clutching the burns, still staring at Brin fearfully. "You _lost control_? You just _forgot_ to turn off the burny zappy bits? You just-" She paused, hissing in pain. "This really, really hurts."

Brin reached out to Sera once more only to see her flinch. "I'm sorry, Sera. Maker, I'm so sorry. I-" She hesitated, then finished. "I can heal that, make it stop hurting. If you want?" 

Sera shook her head furiously. "What, so you can lose it again an' make my head explode or my arm fall off or somethin' else horrrible? No tha-" 

She was cut off by the scars giving off sparks, causing them to grow, snaking down her arm. 

"Stop it!" She screamed. It sparked again and both women shrieked in fear. "Shiny stop it!"

"I'm not doing it! It's a Chain Lightning spell! It- It's going to keep doing that for a while if I don't fix it!"

"Not a chance. No more."

"Sera," Brin was begging now. "Please. I'd never hurt you on purpose." 

The scars sparked blue and grew again. "Please let me heal you, honey. I can't stand seeing you like this. Please."

Sera took about thirty seconds before nodding, tears running down her freckled cheeks. 

Calling on the rarely used Spirit magic, Brin carefully laid her hands on the scars. It sparked up her hand upon the touch, but she didn't flinch. A gentle greenish glow, and the pain faded.

A heavy sigh came from both women. Brin lifted her hands to reveal that the scars still resided on Sera's arm, now silvery and fully healed. 

"'Still there." Sera commented, quietly.

"I'm not that great at healing." Brin admitted. "Maybe Solas could get rid of them, but-"

The Inquisitor was cut off- Tackled by the naked Elf girl on her bed. Sera let out a choked sob, and stared Brin in the eye before giving her face a sharp _smack_.

"Ah- I deserved that." 

"Yeah you do." Sera collapsed on top of her, breath still shakey. "Never again, hear me?"

"I know. I just lost it. It hasn't happened since-"

"Not that you twit. Don't ever bring up Solas while we're naked."

Ah, humor. Pretending it didn't happen. Sera did this often when she couldn't deal at the moment. 

Later, then. Later they would talk, maybe even fight, about this. Brin didn't look foreward to dealing with this mishap emotionally. She looked down at her ashen hands to see small zig-zag scars, pink and fresh.

Sera had a good idea right now.

"That's a promise. No Egghead in the bedroom."

"Eheheh, he does look like an egg don't he, Honeytongue?"

Yes, she supposed he did.


End file.
